


That Kiss

by StarryEyes2000



Series: Christopher Pike/Reader Christopher Pike/Any Ship [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyes2000/pseuds/StarryEyes2000
Summary: When do you know this is the one? Sometimes its a simple, or rather not so simple kiss. Established relationship.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Any Ship, Christopher Pike/Reader
Series: Christopher Pike/Reader Christopher Pike/Any Ship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954180
Kudos: 13





	That Kiss

I took advantage of the lull in the conversation to slip outside into the embassy garden where the air was cool and fresh, unlike the hot and overflowing reception room. Even here scattered groups were engaged in conversation. Both full moons cast a delicate silvery web over a garden filled with fragrant white night flowers, feathery pine trees and lilac butterflies. Soft music moved through the air like a gentle breeze. Under different circumstances it would be a perfect romantic spot.

As expected, and like clockwork, Chris was at my side a few moments later handing me a glass of water.

“Headache?”

I nodded. Good starship captains are highly observant. Chris’ attention was exceptional honed, laser focused, and typically directed towards the ship, crew, and whatever situation he was managing. When not needed elsewhere, he redirected it in its entirety to me. It had taken time to get used to being under such intense scrutiny, but now I find it endearing that he is always aware of where I am and what my body is communicating.

We silently watched the dance of light and butterflies. It was a rare private moment with no other demands on his time. Then he turned to face me and sighed. “I should get back in there.” I resisted the temptation to smooth his hair back and smiled instead. Before I could turn to follow, he took my hand in his and whispered in my ear, “You look incredible.” And then he explained, in detail, the activities he had planned for the rest of the night once we beamed back to the ship. After a quick mischievous grin, he went back inside. 

I decided to take a few minutes to regain my composure before returning to the reception and the typical barrage of questions. What’s it like to serve on _that_ ship? What’s it like to serve under Captain Pike? A few, having drunk too much or possessing too little tact, would then snicker. It is a challenge balancing our multiple roles in each other’s lives. Chris is determined my career would not be overshadowed by his, but I have accepted that quest will never be successful. Like any natural leader, when Christopher Pike walks into a room, he becomes the focus of everyone’s attention. Anyone else in his orbit is ‘that officer accompanying the Captain’ or ‘part of his entourage’. I find it amusing; him, not so much.

Heading back inside, I grabbed a glass of champagne before being cornered by two young interns who worked for the ambassador. After giving my usual well-rehearsed answers to the typical questions, a new question popped up. We don’t hide our relationship, but we don’t broadcast it either, and now tired and caught off-guard, I responded rather than deferring and offered much too much detail. “When did I know he was the one? The first time he kissed me. There really are no words to describe it; it was the most amazing expression of affection. Full of warmth and fondness. Still that kiss will, despite my mood, dry my tears, make me smile and weaken my knees. Its long and lingering, passionate without being demanding and leaves me feeling desired. And best of all cherished.”

Both interns were now blushing, looking around the room, searching for Chris. He noticed their attention and then nodded and smiled in our direction. A full-on dimpled smile. They left, gesturing and chattering to one another. By the end of the week, the rumors about Captain Pike would grow a little more. And I had some explaining to do, but first, hopefully, that kiss.


End file.
